Boy Hostage
by evietan
Summary: It's Tim's birthday and his two lovers are surprising him with a kink he never wanted to admit he had... DickJayTim PWP


It's Tim's birthday and his two lovers are surprising him with a kink he never wanted to admit he had...

A/N: I should be continuing 'I want to be with you' but I was in the mood for some PWP, so have this instead.

Everyone is of age and everything is consensual.

Warnings: gay threesome, voyeurism, bondage, toys, clothing kink, orgasm denial

I am not sorry.

Tim flopped down on his bed. It had been a mostly boring birthday up until now. He'd gotten an awesome breakfast from Alfred and presents from Bruce and even Damian, but they didn't have much to talk about besides of the job, so they had been mostly sitting around, drinking tea and eating cake, with Tim answering birthday texts from his friends.

There would be a party with them where he'd get their presents, but it was Thursday now. Most of them didn't have time, so the party would be on Saturday. He'd also have to throw an official party with all the rich pricks of Gotham invited, but that was scheduled on Sunday, because Bruce knew it was merely torture for him that he didn't want on his actual birthday.

The real problem wasn't the lack of a party, it was the lack of his two lovers. He knew it couldn't be helped, they were on a mission on the other side of the planet, but he hadn't received anything from them. They hadn't left a present, didn't even send a text like his friends had. He told himself they were just busy, that it was still early morning at their place and they needed their sleep or couldn't carry any devices that would make them locatable. They hadn't forgotten, he'd just get their presents when they came back tomorrow evening or on his party...

Okay, so it bugged him he hadn't received anything and he was torn between angry and worried. What if something had happened to them, what if they didn't call or text because they were captured? Or dead?

A sharp knock pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in", he answered, not moving from his position. Damian entered the room. "Get up Drake" he commanded. Tim sat up. "Why would I do that?" Really, if the brat had wanted to tell him something he could have done so in the past hours that were mainly filled with silence.

"Come here. You're going to receive another present." He held up a piece of cloth that was probably supposed to be a blindfold. A surprise? And not from Damian, as the guy absolutely didn't look happy with being the one to guide him wherever the surprise was. Well, it wasn't like he had anything important to do...

He got up and let the demon blindfold him. Damian then grabbed his wrist ("Ewww, no, I would never hold hands with Drake") and led him out of his room. Tim had the manor mapped out in his head, so he knew exactly what room they were in front of when Damian stopped walking and it genuinely surprised him.

It was _their _room. The room the three of them used to... have sex, mostly. It contained everything you could possibly need, from a bed to toys to a dancing pole. He called it the 'kink room' in his mind. It was the only room in the manor that was constantly locked and it was also the only one Alfred never cleaned. They took care of that themselves, because however gross it may be to clean up your cum that stuck to the floor, it was a hundred times better than have the butler you saw as your grandfather clean it up.

Damian shouldn't have access to it, but the brat opened it and shoved him inside wordlessly. He could hear the door being shut and locked from the outside behind him and Damian's steps as he hurried away. Then he was alone.

Or so he thought. When he moved to take the blindfold off, a soft voice interrupted him. "Uh-uh, Timmybird, not yet~" Dick. He was back already? Did that mean Jason was here, too? He could feel a pair of hands on his hips, gently leading him across the room. He felt the pole being pressed into his back, then Dick started undressing him, without any further comment.

When he was naked, his hands were cuffed around the pole behind his back. "Why didn't you say you were back already? Or anything, really? I was worried you were captured." He could feel Dick sliding a cock ring on him. Not good. This meant torture. Sweet, very sweet torture, but still. Dick only chuckled as he stretched Tim out a little with lube-slick fingers, before replacing them with a vibrator. But instead of turning it on, he moved to take Tim's blindfold.

"You know, you weren't even entirely wrong. Look at the pretty bird I captured~" With that the blindfold was off. And Tim's cock immediately sprung to life. _Oh god. _Jason was in front of him, hands tied above his head so that he was held up in a kneeling position, a blindfold over his eyes, a ring gag in his mouth, with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and his legs spread, but also attached to chains. He was already worked up, flushed and panting lightly. He wasn't naked like Tim, but it made the whole situation just so much _worse._

Jason wore a Robin outfit. The old design, the one him and Dick had worn, but it fit him, so they must have made it especially for this, as the original one would have been way too small by now. He could see Jason's erection strain through the scaly panties. He flushed a deep red as realization hit him. They must have found out...

His suspicion was confirmed as Dick breathed in his ear. "It's really nice to know what you get off on when neither of us is around..." So they knew he used the damn panties for his masturbation fantasies. It was a fetish he'd carried on since the first time he masturbated and one he hadn't wanted to admit to his idols.

But apparently, they weren't disgusted at him perverting their childhood memories like he had feared. They were even playing along. His cock already strained from just the sight, and nothing had really been done yet.

Dick walked around him, making Tim's breath stutter and he had to stop himself from actually drooling at the sight. With the exception of the gloves (they were rather impractical for various things), Dick had the same outfit. His cape didn't reach all the way over his back, so Tim had a perfect view of Dick's butt clad in those panties that riled up in his crack a little bit. God, if he could just dry hump that...

But of course, he couldn't. He was cuffed to the damned pole and Dick was too far away to reach. He didn't even pay attention to his youngest lover, trailing his fingers over Jason's face instead. He made his way up to the messy hair, then suddenly grabbing it and harshly yanking his head so that Jason was facing Tim. He was positioned a little sideways, probably so that Tim would be able to see everything.

"Look at him, my little boy hostage has such a pretty mouth, and he's opening it so readily for us... Doesn't that make you wish you could thrust into it, abuse it until it's raw and he's choking on your cum?" Tim cursed himself for having this many kinks. He loved Dick's dirty talk and Jason's mouth really looked so good and fuckable but even if Tim strained his arms, Jason was just out of his reach.

"Y-yes..." he uttered a response, his breath shaky. "But then again" Dick just continued, not reacting to Tim at all. "He has so many other nice features..." The first Robin knelt down, letting his hands slide over the second's chest, moving behind him so Tim could see. He pinched the nipples, circled his fingers around what Tim supposed was the belly button and slowly moved his hands lower. But instead of moving them were Jason no doubt wanted them to be, he rested his hands on the other's hips. Dick slipped his thumbs inside Jason's panties and pulled at them teasingly, but he let them in place, much to Jason's and Tim's chagrin.

"His legs for example, don't they make you drool?" Dick slid his hands over aforementioned legs, lifting them up a little as if he really needed to present them to Tim to make him want them. He moved over the inner thighs, eliciting a few muffled moans from his gagged 'victim'. "And you can't see it really well from where you are, but his butt is really amazing as well..." He rubbed his erection on Jason's butt and the double layer of scales must have caused some real nice friction, because neither of his predecessors could suppress a loud moan.

"Dick..." Tim whined. It wasn't fair, he needed something too, the unmoving vibrator inside of him just wasn't enough and the oldest took _so_ long. "Oh no, out birthday boy is getting impatient! We better get this show on the road then, little wing. Just give me a moment..." Dick reached into a pocket of his utility belt (oh god, it was probably filled with all kinds of kinky stuff, just in case it was needed) and pulled out what looked like a batarang with a few buttons on it. "Um, which one was it again...?"

He tentatively pushed one, causing Jason to shiver and moan. Tim could hear the faint sound of vibrations. So Jason was prepared in the same way he was... The second Robin began squirming helplessly, trying desperately to get some friction on his cock with the panties. Dick turned it off again. "Oops, wrong one... Sorry birdie. This was supposed to be for our baby bird..." He pressed another button and this time, the vibrator in Tim sprung to life.

The youngest tried to move back against it, but his ass only met the cold metal of the pole, causing him to whimper. He closed his eyes, basking in the feeling, but Dick's voice pulled him back. "I'd leave my eyes open, Timmybird, the show is about to start, or do you want to miss it?"

He forced his eyes open again to see Dick standing in front of Jason, the bulge in his panties now clearly visible as well. "Now just imagine you were in my place..." Dick pulled his panties down, leaving them hanging between his knees, grabbed Jason roughly by the hair and pushed into his mouth in one swift movement.

And Tim imagined it. It must have felt incredible, hot ant wet and Jason choking a little, his throat clenching around him... Then he calmed down and began to suck, hollowing his cheeks as far as he could. Dick moaned and so did Tim, just from the imagination. Dick then began thrusting in and out, brutally fucking Jason's mouth and Tim couldn't help but rub against the pole in time with the strokes in hopes of getting the vibrator deeper inside.

Finally, Dick's thrusts began to stutter and he released his seed inside of Jason. He pulled out and took a moment to catch his breath while the other two kept on moaning and moving, unable to find release.

"Now it's time for your treat, birthday boy~" Dick announced happily. He looked to Jason as if he was contemplating something, but then decided against it. Instead he pulled the remote batarang out again and switched Jason's vibrator on too. Tim's eyes had fluttered shut again, so he let out a surprised moan as he felt a tongue lick over his full length. He looked down to see Dick kneeling in front of him, just in time to see his idol taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and suck.

All coherent thoughts were gone from Tim's mind, his whole world narrowed down to the wet heat of his lover's mouth and the _need. _He tried to thrust, but his hips were held back, and it felt so good and he needed to cum, but he couldn't but he wanted to, so desperately... "Please, please, I need to cum, please let me..." And suddenly Dick's mouth was gone and he mourned its loss, trying to find it again, but only humping the air needlessly.

He couldn't concentrate on what Dick was doing, but suddenly, it was Jason in front of his cock, hands tied behind his back, mouth still open from the ring gag and he thrust inside. It felt _so good._ Until Dick gently forced him out again. "Now now Timmy, I thought you wanted to cum, hold still a little..." And then he was freed of the stupid ring and he immediately came, finally, seeing stars as his orgasm hit him hard, spurting out of him in long streams.

Tim sank down along the pole, exhausted, but content. When he opened his eyes again and the stars were gone he found himself face to face with Jason, who had his cum smeared all over his face. Oops. But he was panting hard and Tim could feel his cock twitch at the sight as well, signaling he'd be up for round two soon.

Dick smiled down at him. "Do you want your present now, baby bird?" He didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. If it had anything to do with this, he'd love it anyway. The oldest Robin proceeded to lift Jason off the ground and turn him around to set him down again. He gently pushed him down, so that he was laying face down, his ass stuck up in the air, a silent invitation for Tim. Dick even unlocked his hands, whispering in his ear "He's all yours to take."

That was all it took to harden Tim fully again. Jason had never let Tim top him before. Tim had topped Dick once and Jason let Dick fuck him, even on a regular basis, but usually, it was Tim who somehow had two cocks stuffed inside him, either one from the front and one from the back or occasionally with double penetration. Jay actually hated bottoming, except when the other person was his predecessor. Tim had no idea why and he had never felt the need to fuck Jason in order to be in a relationship with him, but that didn't mean he didn't want it or hadn't dreamt of it or hadn't used the idea to fuel his masturbation fantasies...

It just made the gesture sweeter, so he didn't waste any time, pulling the scaly panties down. He pulled the vibrator out, making his predecessor whimper and push back. It had been thicker than the one still inside of Tim, so he decided stretching wasn't needed anymore. Dick presented him a bottle of lube from his belt and after smearing plenty on his cock, he handed it back. "Dick" he managed to breath out "Fuck me." He aligned himself with Jason's hole and slowly began pushing in.

The heat was overwhelming, but he kept going slowly, until he was finally fully inside of him. Dick had taken the vibrator out of the youngest during the process and pushed a few lubed fingers inside to replace it. When Tim stopped moving, Dick pulled out and replaced them yet again with something bigger. He moved inside him with one harsh thrust, knowing Tim liked it a little rough. He was rewarded with a loud moan that could even nearly count as a scream.

For a short while, nobody was moving, all three of them just breathing heavily. Tim felt like he was in heaven. The hot tightness around his cock was amazing and the feeling of being stuffed at the same time multiplied the pleasure.

When Jason moved back against him, Tim tried to pull out a little to start thrusting, realizing he was pushing back against Dick and thus didn't have much space. At least until the oldest pulled out too and then thrust into him full force, pushing him back into Jason. After a few awkward thrusts, the three of them found a rhythm.

Tim began to fumble with the gag. Jason was a screamer, he wanted to hear him properly once he found what he was searching for. He managed to click the gag open and hear it clattering on the ground, but before he could feel happy about it, he screamed out. Well, Jason wasn't the only screamer and Dick had just found his prostate... The acrobat took full advantage of that, hitting it over and over again, basically abusing the spot. It took all of Tim's concentration to still vary the angles of his thrusts, until...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Tiiiiiiiimmmmmm~" There, he found Jason's prostate.

Their thrusts were beginning to be out of pace as they lost the ability to think clearly, but Tim was still coherent enough to reach around Jason and start stroking him. He found his suspicion of a cock ring confirmed and freed his lover from it. He wasn't prepared. "F-fuck, Tim!" Jason came hard and his muscles clenched so tightly around him he followed him immediately over the edge. He rode out his orgasm and by the end of it, he could feel seed being pumped into him as the oldest came as well.

Tim just collapsed on the man beneath him, not even bothering to pull out, he was way too tired for anything. He could feel he was gently lifted and carried over to the bed. He could hear Jason groan as Dick lifted him and dropped him on the bed as well, next to Tim. Dick pulled off Jason's and then his own pixie boots, then crawled in as well, on Tim's other side, pulling the blanket over all of them.

He pressed a light kiss on Tim's hair. "Happy birthday, Timmybird." "Yeah", Jason mumbled sleepily, his voice sounding a little raw, "Happy birthday."

A soft smile spread across the third Robin's face. "Thanks." He drifted to sleep, safely tucked between his two boyfriend. He couldn't have asked for a better present.


End file.
